Iris Kyle
Iris Floyd Kyle (born August 22, 1974) is an American professional female bodybuilding champion. She currently lives in Katy, Texas. Currently, she is the most successful, female or male, professional bodybuilder ever, with ten overall Ms. Olympia wins and two heavyweight wins, along with seven Ms. International wins and one heavyweight win. She ranks as the best female bodybuilder in the IFBB Pro Women's Bodybuilding Ranking List. Early life and education Iris Kyle was born in 1974 in Benton Harbor, Michigan, the fifth of six children. Her early athletic endeavors included running cross country, basketball (point guard), and softball (shortstop). She was an All-American in basketball, and received a number of athletic scholarship offers. Iris attended Benton Harbor High School continued her education at Alcorn State University in Lorman, Mississippi, on a basketball scholarship, majoring in business administration and minoring in accounting. Bodybuilding career Amateur Iris Kyle claims the reason she got into bodybuilding was when she moved to Orange County, California, and being surrounded by fit, healthy-looking people, she thought she could obtain a similar highly trained, sculpted physique. Iris recalls, she walked into a gym and took out a membership. "I distinctly remember being a bit overwhelmed with the facilities and the seemingly endless variety of training equipment, but I knew at that exact moment … without feeling even the slightest doubt … that I could develop the kind of physique I wanted." says Iris. She was later hired by the same gym and, as an employee, got more opportunities for training and growth. She became a voracious reader of the magazines FLEX, Muscle and Fitness, and Iron Man. Iris recalls, "I remember the first time I saw a photograph of Lenda Murray in a magazine. I was in complete awe," Iris also recalls "I cut out that picture and placed it on my refrigerator and, from that point on, my goal was to develop a physique like hers." One day, a local promoter named Butch Dennis was in her gym and, after sizing Iris up, suggested she enter a competition he was doing in 10 weeks, the Long Beach Muscle Classic. Kyle won her first contest, the 1994 Long Beach Muscle Classic. Since 1994, Iris was advised and coached by professional bodybuilder Patrick Lynn. She earned her IFBB pro card at the age of 23 by winning the heavyweight class and overall title at the 1998 NPC USA Championship in Las Vegas. Iris Kyle the women Professional 1999–2001 Kyle has had a series of high placings as a professional. With the exception of the 1999 and 2008 Ms. Internationals, Iris has always placed in the top six in every IFBB pro bodybuilding competition in which she competed. At the 2000 Ms International, Tazzie Colomb and Kyle were both disqualified for diuretic use. Kyle won her first professional contest at the 2001 Ms. Olympia, winning the heavyweight title, but losing the overall Olympia title to Juliette Bergmann. Looking back, Iris maintains, "I sincerely believe that I was the rightful 2001 Overall Ms. Olympia. I’m not saying Juliette didn’t display a nice overall package; I’m just saying I believe my physique was better." 2002–2005 In 2002, Lenda Murray returned from retirement to reclaim her Ms. Olympia title in 2002 and 2003, with Iris coming in second both times behind her idol. In 2004, Iris won both the overall and heavyweight titles of Ms. International and went on to beat Murray and win the overall and heavyweight title of the 2004 Ms. Olympia. In 2005, Iris skipped the Ms. International, and focused defending her Olympia title. However, in 2005, the IFBB changed the rules and abolished the weight class system for Ms. Olympia, along with the new '20 percent rule' requesting "that female athletes in Bodybuilding, Fitness and Figure decrease the amount of muscularity by a factor of 20%". This allowed Yaxeni Oriquen-Garcia to win both the 2005 Ms. International and dethrone Iris at the 2005 Ms. Olympia. 2006–2014 In 2006, Iris rebounded by regaining both her Ms. International and Ms. Olympia titles. In 2007, she again won both Ms. International and Ms. Olympia. There was a bit of a controversy at the 2008 Ms. International. Iris was placed seventh due to "bumps" on her glutes which according to head IFBB judge, Sandy Ranalli, caused “distortions in her physique”, but rebounded at the 2008 Ms. Olympia by winning the show. Kyle went on to win both 2009 Ms. International and 2009 Ms. Olympia titles in the same year. At the 2010 Ms. International, Iris won her fifth Ms. International, surpassing Yaxeni Oriquen-Garcia's four Ms. International wins, becoming the most successful Ms. International champion ever. She has gone on to win the 2010 Ms. Olympia and 2011 Ms. International and 2011 Ms. Olympia. In 2012, she could not attend the 2012 Ms. International due to a leg injury. Iris went on to win the 2012 Ms. Olympia and regained her Ms. Intentional title in 2013. In 2013, she won her ninth overall Ms. Olympia, making her the most successful female professional bodybuilder of all time. In 2014, she won her tenth overall Ms. Olympia title, breaking her own previous record of nine overall Ms. Olympia titles. First retirement After winning her tenth overall Ms. Olympia title, Iris stated that she was retiring from bodybuilding.2014 Olympia Weekend: Iris Kyle wins 10th title, announces retirement 2015 On September 25, 2015, in an interview with Dave Palumbo, Kyle announced she will be coming out of retirement to compete at the 2016 Wings of Strength Rising Phoenix World Championships.Iris Kyle Is Back: Exclusive Interview at City Athletic Club Currently, Kyle is the most successful, male or female professional bodybuilder ever. She ranks as the best female bodybuilder in the IFBB Pro Women's Bodybuilding Ranking List. Number of titles Kyle has won seventeen overall IFBB professional titles and three IFBB professional heavyweight titles, which is more IFBB professional overall wins than any female bodybuilder. Of those wins she has ten overall Ms. Olympia titles, and has two professional heavyweight wins in her weight class. Between 2000 and 2004, there were two weight classes, and from 2001–04, there was an overall winner between the two class winners. In 2001, she won the heavyweight class, but lost the overall Ms. Olympia title to the lightweight winner Juliette Bergmann. This discrepancy has led to confusion in various sport publications as to the number of Ms. Olympia titles Kyle has won. She also has the most consecutive Olympia wins, with nine, dating 2006 to 2014. She also has seven Ms. International overall wins with one heavyweight win, more than any female bodybuilder. Competition history *1994 NPC Long Beach Muscle Classic – 1st *1994 NPC Ironmaiden Championships – 2nd (MW) *1996 NPC Orange County Muscle Classic – 1st (HW and Overall) *1996 NPC California – 1st (HW and Overall) *1996 NPC USA Championships – 2nd *1997 NPC USA Championships – 3rd (HW) *1997 NPC Nationals – 4th (HW) *1998 NPC USA Championships – 1st (HW and Overall) *1999 IFBB Ms. International – 15th *1999 IFBB Pro World Championship – 2nd *1999 IFBB Ms. Olympia – 4th *2000 IFBB Ms. International – 3rd (HW) (Later disqualified) *2000 IFBB Ms. Olympia – 5th (HW) *2001 IFBB Ms. International – 2nd (HW) *2001 IFBB Ms. Olympia – 1st (HW) *2002 IFBB Ms. International – 2nd (HW) *2002 IFBB Ms. Olympia – 2nd (HW) *2002 IFBB GNC Show of Strength – 2nd (HW) *2003 IFBB Ms. Olympia – 2nd (HW) *2004 IFBB Ms. International – 1st (HW and Overall) *2004 IFBB Ms. Olympia – 1st (HW and Overall) *2005 IFBB Ms. Olympia – 2nd *2006 IFBB Ms. International – 1st *2006 IFBB Ms. Olympia – 1st *2007 IFBB Ms. International – 1st *2007 IFBB Ms. Olympia – 1st *2008 IFBB Ms. International – 7th *2008 IFBB Ms. Olympia – 1st *2009 IFBB Ms. International – 1st *2009 IFBB Ms. Olympia – 1st *2010 IFBB Ms. International – 1st *2010 IFBB Ms. Olympia – 1st *2011 IFBB Ms. International – 1st *2011 IFBB Ms. Olympia – 1st *2012 IFBB Ms. Olympia – 1st *2013 IFBB Ms. International – 1st *2013 IFBB Ms. Olympia – 1st *2014 IFBB Ms. Olympia – 1st Actress career Iris Kyle appeared as the character "Dina" in the film We Are Sisyphos. Television appearances On September 9, 2008, Iris Kyle made an appeared on episode 9, The Special Episode, of season 1 of the show, Wipeout.Wipeout Season 1 Episode 9 Episode 109 During the episode she suffered an accident on a water slide in which several of her ribs were broken. Ms. Kyle was also constantly referred to as "he" by one of the shows hosts.Wipeout Season 1 Episode 9 Episode 109 On September 16, 2008, her appearance was featured the top 25 moments of episode 11, Top 25 Moments, of season 1 of the show, Wipeout.(Episode 11) In an interview with RX Muscle Girls Inc. (with hosts Colette Nelson and Krissy Chin), Kyle revealed that she was invited back for another appearance on Wipeout due to the popularity of her episode. Ms. Kyle declined, citing the possibility of another injury and the lack of respect she received from the shows hosts. Real estate agent career Iris is a real estate agent with ERA Realty. Personal life Kyle is a Baptist and routinely thanks the Lord after winning competitions. She always starts her day off with a prayer and a reading from the Bible. Sunday is her rest day and at least every other Sunday she attends church. Despite having described her political views as liberal, she voted for fellow bodybuilding icon Arnold Schwarzenegger, a Republican, for Governor of California. Since July 1998, she has been an advanced personal trainer who runs her own business, Healthier by Choice, an online training & nutritional business. Since September 2011, she has been a promoter of the company Visalus. Since 2013, Iris has been the co-owner of Bodi Cafe, a smoothie cafe in the City Athletic Club in Las Vegas, Nevada. She is also sponsors PNP Nutrition. She is fluent in English, German, and Spanish. Iris currently lives in Katy, Texas and has previously been a resident of Cypress, Texas; Glen Flora, Texas; Fullerton, California; Huntington Beach, California (where she is the co-owner of the "No Mercy" Gym); Henderson, Nevada; Houston, Texas; Las Vegas, Nevada; Tustin, California and Westminster, California. References Category:Bodybuilders